Search engines may reformulate user queries to provide more relevant search results. Reformulation may take the form of substitution or more typically, by expansion in order to return to users the most relevant results given the presumable intent of the query. Effective reformulation of queries has proved to be a challenging problem. Determining when to attempt to reformulate is itself a major problem, since a minor change in wording can dramatically affect results, often negatively from the user's perspective.